Purple Lights At Night
by Callie
Summary: A short thing I'm writing about my character, Lucea. Rated so for the material at the beginning...Yes. Tis about her and her boyfriend, Gaudi, who is Gracie's character. I do not own the X-men, just Lucea and Twist. :D
1. A Love So Sweet

**Disclaimer** – Like I said, I do not own the X-men. Only Twist and Lucea. So yes. Gaudi and his sexy self belongs to Gracie, my good friend.

**Note **– Yep, it's fluff. Don't you just love the stuff?! Anyway, it's just a short little story about Gaudi wanting to marry Lucea, and lucea not wanting too…And yes.

"Gaudiiii!" came a whine from under the duvet. There were a few muffled noises and a giggle. "Come on, what should I get. Either another tattoo, or getting my septum/tragus pierced."

Blue eyes gazed at the body in his arms before he kissed her again. "I don't care. You're beautiful enough already. Not to mention incredibly sexy…" he grinned and pulled her closer, admiring her.

She blushed and moved over quickly, sitting on top of him with one leg on either side of his body. "Fine. I'll get your name tattooed across my butt." she said, wondering how he'd react.

"Hmn…Fine." he pulled her to him, kissing her gently, getting progressively harder. "As long as I'm the only one that gets to see it, should be fun."

Lucea grinned and him, laughing a little. "You're too protective…" she said, cuddling up to him, arms round his neck.

"No I'm not." he protested, settling his arms round her waist. Every so often he'd lean down and gently kiss her lips, neck or forehead.

"Hey Gaudi," she said, putting her lips near his ear. "Don't lie to an empath."

Gaudi looked at her for a moment, and she was briefly scared of his piercing blue eyes, then a smile lit up his face and he rolled over, trapping her between the bed and his body. Her head sunk into the fluffy pillows, and her beautifully purple hair was spread all over the white sheets. He kissed her gently.

"Mhmn…" He could her hear moaning quietly and he kissed a little harder.

"I'm allowed to be protective." he said, pulling away and leaving her breathless. "I'm the boyfriend of an extremely attractive girl named Lucie…" he kissed her several times. "_My_ Lucie…" he breathed, pulling her close.

"Oh…Gaudi." she murmured, wriggling up to him some more. It was like she couldn't get near enough to him. She tucked her legs round him, pulling his head down so she could kiss him. She heard him give a faint whimper as her fingers danced up and down his back. She moved a hand up, letting it get lost in his hair.

His hands were wandering under the loose t-shirt of his that she was wearing, skimming his fingertips over her stomach, curling them round her waist. They stayed there for a moment, before creeping down over her butt, and onto her thighs, stroking them and feeling her shiver.

He laid a warm kiss on her shoulder, knowing she was enjoying this. She stopped kissing him for a moment and looked into his eyes, giving him a long look, filled with love, lust and desire.

He grinned and slowly removed her shirt, revealing the beautiful smooth and clear skin beneath. He cradled her body in his arms, craving the touch of her skin upon his. She gave a little smile, one that set something of inside of him, and he tugged her closer…

There was something warm on her stomach, the first thing she noticed once she stumbled into consciousness. Her eyes flickered open and she was greeted by the sweet features of her lover.

She smiled and let him kiss her, realising it was his hand that was placed atop her abdomen. That hand drifted lower, encircling her waist and bringing her near, he lowered his lips to her ear. "I love you…" he murmured, as she watched the way the light from the rising sun danced on his hair, making him look even more gorgeous.

"Gaudi?" she whispered after a moment. He raised his head from the pillow, where he had a perfect view of her. She rested a hand on his hip, which was covered by white sheets. She gave him another smile, and reached over, kissing his ear gently before breathing his words back.

His hand cupped her cheek, enlightening her with a beautiful kiss that made her lips tingle. They lay, curled in each others arms until the sun was fully risen, then she left him with a lingering kiss, before departing the room for the kitchen downstairs, dressed now in casual clothes.


	2. Those Intentions Of His

**Disclaimer** – Like I said, I do not own the X-men. Only Twist and Lucea. So yes. Gaudi and his sexy self belongs to Gracie, my good friend.

**Note **– Yep, it's fluff. Don't you just love the stuff?! Anyway, it's just a short little story about Gaudi wanting to marry Lucea, and Lucea not wanting too…And yes. Second chapter. Yes, I know they're short, but it's not a long story.

He lay on his bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He realised something that he had been wondering for too long. That Luce, Lucea, she was _the_ perfect person for him. A wide smile appeared on his face, and he left his bed, showering quickly.

He dressed in black jeans, a white sleeveless shirt, and a smart black one over the top, which he left unbuttoned. He paused, running his fingers along his lower arm and the tattoo he'd be inked with a year ago now. He smiled wider, if it was possible and found something in his desk drawer.

With the small dark-purple, velvet covered box, he left their room, grinning happily as he almost skipped down the stairs.

He entered the room quietly, seeing her standing in front of the window, staring out. He moved behind her silently, and placed his hands round her waist and kissed her neck. "Love." he greeted her.

Unintentionally, his voice and his kisses sent shivers through her; she smiled slightly, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind. She leant back against him, and he kissed her again.

"Luce?" he whispered in her ear, making her tremble. His strong arms supported her, wrapping around her tightly. "Could you do something for me…?" he asked, wondering if it was best to be horribly romantic about it. He grinned at his ideas and kissed her. She nodded, still shaking. He whispered almost silent words in her ear, and then turned round, kissing her hard, before leaving her.


	3. What Lies Inside

**Disclaimer** – Like I said, I do not own the X-men. Only Twist and Lucea. So yes. Gaudi and his sexy self belongs to Gracie, my good friend.

**Note **– Yep, it's fluff. Don't you just love the stuff?! Anyway, it's just a short little story about Gaudi wanting to marry Lucea, and lucea not wanting too…And yes. Third chapter. Also short. Whoohoo for me.

She collapsed against the sink, breathing hard. She sunk to the floor, hugging her knees. The clock on the wall showed the time was later than she'd thought. She could feel the heaviness inside her, aware of Gaudi's intentions. She shook her head. "No…I can't!" she whimpered, letting her head fall into her hands, sobbing.

After a few minutes slowly passed by, someone gently touched her shoulder. "Lucea?" came a quiet voice.

She shrugged away from their touch, and was met by black eyes staring down at her. "I'm guessing you're not too good…?" the voice asked. Within a moment, she paired the voice and the eyes to Twist, a girl from the school. Lucea forced herself to respond.

"I…I'm fine." she whispered, breaking down again.

Twist gave her a look, before helping her to her feet. "Come on, outside..." she murmured, knowing that she wouldn't want anyone looking at her, remembering her experiences.

Soon they were seated outside, in a small field, not far from the stables. Lucea was still crying. "Come on, Luce. What's wrong?" she asked, confused. She didn't know her all too well, but got scared when she found one of her semi-close friends crying on the kitchen floor nonetheless.

"Gaudi…" she gasped, choking for breath through the tears. Twist frowned.

"What about him, Lucea?" she asked, placing a hand on her arm.

Lucea shivered as he touched her. "He wants too…I can't. Him." she whispered.

"Lucea, honey. You're not making any sense…" Lucea stood up and fled, back to the house, leaving a bewildered Twist behind.

Note: So, how'd you like the first three chapters? Please review, s'just that little button down there…T'would make me much happier, inspite of the fact I have a very sucky day ahead of me.


	4. Hiding

**Disclaimer** – Like I said, I do not own the X-men. Only Twist and Lucea. So yes. Gaudi and his sexy self belongs to Gracie, my good friend. Gracie also owns Alyx dearest. Isn't she lucky…xD

**Note **– Yep, it's fluff. Don't you just love the stuff?! Anyway, it's just a short little story about Gaudi wanting to marry Lucea, and Lucea not wanting too…And yes.

Like a streak, she entered the kitchen, pushing past a blond haired guy who she didn't make out, and moved straight on through to the corridor. Where? Where could she go where Gaudi wouldn't find her?! In a hopeless attempt, she took one of the elevators down to the ground floors.

She tapped her fingers against her lip, waiting for the elevators to go down. The doors opened as she reached the lower levels. She jogged along the corridor, skidding to a halt in her loose trainers and stopping in front of the small hangar that house the jet. She smiled slightly. It was a gorgeous piece of machinery.

She shook her head and glanced over in the corner. There was a stack of crates, at least eight feet high. She ran over, ducking as she skipped underneath the plane, and dropped down behind them. She hugged her knees and leaned her head back against the unclean wall, soiling her hair.

She rubbed her temples, feeling ill. Lucea could guess what he wanted to say. All he'd told her before was that he wanted to meet her in their room later in the evening. She shuddered.

They'd been dancing around the idea of marriage for a while now. She'd declined every time so far, and she could tell that Gaudi was getting restless. She threw her head back against the rock wall, making her head throb and become sore. She still couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. It was eating away at her and she was dreading the moment she would have to tell him.

"No…" she cried, tears falling down her face. She'd never bring herself to tell him! She couldn't even tell how he'd take it. She bit down hard on her lip, accidentally pushing a piercing of hers into the fleshy pink gum in her mouth, making it bleed. She cringed, wiping the blood away. She lay for sometime, shivering from the coldness of the hangar.

Sometime later she was found by a confused looking Alyx, now asleep. Alyx looked down at the purple haired girl with wide eyes. "Luce?" she murmured, crouching down and gently rubbing her shoulder. A few of the girls were looking all over for her. Gaudi was getting scared as it was nearing 9pm. 

Lucea groaned and stirred, awakening. Alyx sighed with relief and sat back, on her haunches like some sort of animal. "Al…? What are you doing here…?" she asked groggily, sitting up with a pounding headache.

"Gaudi thinks you're not going to show up…You've been missing for hours now. Have you been sleeping all this time?" Alyx said, helping her sit up. She chatted on, regardless of Lucea. "Well anyway…Gaudi says he has a surprise for you…You need to get up there now." Lucea groaned.

"Alyx…I can't! I've….I've got secret…" _Too many secrets._ Lucea added silently. "I can't tell Gaudi…And if I go up there, he's going to find out!" she pleaded, the tears welling up again.

"Come on, Luce." Alyx reasoned. "How bad can it be?" after seeing the look she received from Lucea she bit her lip. "Well it's kind of obvious that Gaudi'd do anything for you, Lucea. Why don't you just tell him?" she asked, blinking.

Her eyes flickered to a bright and glittering purple, and anywhere in her vicinity grew warm. "ALYX! You don't understand!" she held her head in her hand, starting to sob. "I've been his girlfriend for ages now...We've been through so much…It would hurt him; it truly would if I told him! I can't… I just can't."

Alyx looked at her. "Whatever it is, I know he'd understand. I'm his sister." she brushed her dark bluey black hair over her shoulder and stood, the crystals along her arms and across her forehead bristling. Lucea shivered and stood up, leaning on the wall for support. Alyx was right…So right. She didn't want Gaudi to hate her though.

"Tell him I'll be there soon…" she whispered, clutching at her necklace, once Gaudi had bought her on her birthday.

**Note** – Yeah…It sucks. So completely. I'm kinda tired but I got kicked by inspiration…and wanted to upload it. I'll change it soon…


	5. What Can I Do To Make Him Love Me?

**Disclaimer** – Like I said, I do not own the X-men. Only Twist and Lucea. So yes. Gaudi and his sexy self belongs to Gracie, my good friend. Gracie also owns Alyx dearest. Isn't she lucky…xD

**Note **– Yep, it's fluff. Don't you just love the stuff?! Anyway, it's just a short little story about Gaudi wanting to marry Lucea, and Lucea not wanting too…And yes.

Oh, and I sorta promised myself I'd never write any fic's again…But I'm hoping if I spend ages on this, it might be a bit better…Hah. XD Oh well…Enjoy the piece o' shit. :D I know I won't.

Lucea ascended the stairs, her heart beating fast as she ran through various scenarios in her mind – each was worse and more heartbreaking than the last. With her purple eyes showing an array of human emotion, she placed her trembling fingers on the door handle, twisting it round and stumbling inside.

Almost immediately she was struck by the beautiful smell of her favourite incense burning and the small scented candles littered around the room, placed on every surface found, except for the bed.

She swallowed and placed a hand on her abdomen, feeling her stomach churning. "Gaudi?" she said, searching the room. Suddenly she could feel soft breath on her neck and she shivered, feeling the unmistakeable touch of his fingers running down her back and encircling her waist.

He whispered her name in her ear, and she let out a long sigh, feeling him already start to make her more relaxed. She raised a hand to pass her fingers through her hair, when she found she was suddenly in a different outfit.

Bewildered, she made Gaudi let go, stepping in front of a long mirror. Now, she was clad in a partly see-through black and grey skirt, and a beautiful dark amethyst, satin of-the-shoulders shirt. She gave a small gasp, sounding similar to a squeak upon seeing her hair.

It was shorter than normal, probably due to the fact it was beautifully curled, and smelt faintly like roses. A section of it was tied into a loose bun; the rest of it flowed down her back. She looked down at herself, seeing black heels on her feet.

"Gaudi…How…" he cut her short by kissing her lips, replacing his arms around her again. She shivered and gave into him, feeling his fingers gently stroking her cheek and neck.

Eventually, the kiss stopped, leaving her lips full and red. He smiled at her, his hand finding hers. "Where've you been, love…?" he wondered, holding on tightly to her.

Lucea faltered, biting her lip. "Just…thinking…" she murmured, avoiding his gaze. A flicker of a frown skipped across Gaudi's face though it was soon gone.

"Okay…Sit down there…" He said, smiling her and guiding her over to the bed. She sat down gingerly on the edge, slipping her heels off, and moved back further on the bed. He smiled at her, before sitting down next to her.

She smiled a little, cuddling into him, feeling the crisp silk of his shirt. She found his hand and held it tightly. He whispered something in her ear again, she didn't catch it. "What…?" she asked, looking at him, meeting his eyes.

"Lucea…Luce?" she frowned, hearing a hint of something strange in his voice. She held his hand tighter. "Luce…If I ask you something…Will you not run out the room, never to return?" he asked, feeling like that might happen.

Lucea bit her lip and nodded her head after a moment's hesitation.

He slid of the bed, muttering something about doing it properly. He bent down on one knee, pulling a small box from his pocket. Lucea felt her heart skip a beat, and was silently screaming at herself to run.

"Lucea…Will you marry me?" he asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

- - -

**Note**: AHAH I suck. :D

Oh god. What've I done. I UPLOADED IT!!!! Cries

Please be humane when reviewing…


End file.
